Avoidance
by H.L.Mittermair
Summary: HHr. Her eyes were full of pain, and anger, but was that just a spark of... hope?R&R! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters of Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K.Rowling.

Avoidance 

"I don't like him!"

"Sure you don't Hermione, sure you don't."

"Ginny Weasley, do NOT use sarcasm on me missy. I'm not Ron, I get sarcasm."

The red-head sighed in frustration and lay back on the bed. Counting in her head; _1…2…3…_

Hermione opened her mouth.

"Besides he could never like me back."

Both girls were up in Hermione's head girl room discussing non-existent love lives.

Hermione turned onto her side, facing Ginny.

"What do you think?"

Ginny gave a small glance in Hermione's direction.

"I think you're 'A' over 'T' babe."

Hermione's look of distress turned into one of confusion.

"What does 'A' over 'T' mean?"

"Ass over Tit."

"Huh. Ok."

Turning to face eachother, both girls simultaneously burst into laughter.

After a solid five minutes of laughter, they eventually subsided into giggles.

"God," breathed Hermione, "Tit is such a bad word."

"I know," giggled Ginny, "That's why I use it."

Both girls started giggling again.

They were soon interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" Called the Head Boy.

Hermione flushed, and Ginny giggled at the deer-in-headlights look shot in her direction.

Clearing her throat, Hermione called "Come in!"

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey Gin, Hey 'Mione"

Hermione giggled nervously.

"Uhh, well you girls seemed like you were having so much fun I thought I ought to warn you that lunch is nearly over. If you plan on getting something to eat I suggest you head down now."

Harry turned to walk out the door.

"Oh and by the way, nice bra Hermione."

The door closed and Hermione's eyes zoomed straight down to her chest.

All that rolling around laughing had pulled her tank top down, exposing the top of her red, lacy bra; out of which her tender, round breasts were spilling.

"Crap." She muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 days came and went as lives settled back into normal routine.

This particular night Hermione was sitting in her room absorbed in a book called "Seven Tears into the Sea" by Terri Farley, when she was startled from her novel by a tapping on the glass of her window.

Pulling herself up, she opened the window only to have Hedwig fly in.

"Hey girl." She cooed, patting the snowy owl.

"What has Harry sent to me?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot, as if to say that she didn't know either, before allowing Hermione to untie the letter and flying straight back out the open window.

Hermione closed the window, before retreating to lie on her bed to read the letter.

"_Dear Mione," _it read.

"_I don't know where I pulled up the courage to send you this letter, but I have to tell you something._

_I've been suffering for a while, in the knowledge that I should have told you, yet I haven't._

_I know you like me, Hermione"_ a small gasp escaped from her delicate lips.

"_Everyone knows. And I just wanted to say, that, well…._

_I kind of like you too. _

_Love, _

_Harry"_

The letter dropped from her hand, slowly floating down to the floor.

Hermione rolled onto her back.

He couldn't possibly… could he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed, and Hermione was doing her best to avoid Harry.

"Hermione wait!" Someone called.

She looked around frantically, no-one was around to hide behind.

With a sigh of resignation, she slowed her walk just enough for Harry to catch up.

He soon reached her, and adjusted his stride to meet hers.

"Hey Hermione."

His greeting was met with silence.

He whirled around in front of her suddenly, making her stop short to avoid running into him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She didn't answer for a while, and it was beginning to seem as if his question was met with deaf ears, but then she looked up to meet his eyes.

What he saw in them shocked him.

Her eyes were full of pain, and anger, but was that a spark of….hope?

"Because I don't want to get played."

He didn't say anything.

Neither did she.

Silence.

Then he crashed his mouth down onto hers.

Pulling away, she looked down shyly, a slight red flushing her cheeks.

He put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head.

Once again their eyes met.

His eyes seemed to be pleading for permission, and with hers, she gave it.

This kiss was even more passionate than the last.

Her arms found their way around his neck, and his found her waist.

Both of them seemed to be trying to get as close as possible, as if they never wanted to let go of one another.

After what seemed to be a lifetime they pulled apart, flushed and breathing heavily.

He leaned his forehead against hers and stared straight into her eyes.

"That's the last thing I ever intend to do to you."

THE END

A/N: Soooo what do you guys think? REVIEW!


End file.
